Chapter VII (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"So we headed north to the desolate lands of southern Arizona. Our goal was a gunrunner who promised to sell Juarez the rifles. The bandit leader brought his harlet but kept her close. Ray's eyes never left her. I spoke often with Seeing Farther. He was curious about us whites and how we lived and I was fascinated to hear of life among the savages. We set up camp in the hills outside of Tucson, and Juarez went alone to parlay with his gunrunner. When he returned, everything had changed." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter VII. Chapter VII of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the first chapter in Act III: I Don't Know Who You Two Are Anymore. The McCalls have begun their journey with Juan Mendoza to obtain the medallion, the key to finding the Gold of Juarez. In order to acquire the rifles that the Apaches want in return for the medallion, Ray and Thomas must rescue Mendoza's gunrunner who has been imprisoned. <Chapter VI> <Chapter VIII> Story Juarez informed the McCall brothers that the Pinkertons had his gunrunner jailed, and that the rifles had been confiscated as well. Ray said they would free him. Later, as he prepared for the assault, he was approached by Marisa who began flirting with him. He said that he could protect her from Juarez, and get the medallion for them. The brothers headed into the town and fought against countless lawmen. Eventually one of the McCalls faced a Pinkerton Agent in a duel, and won. Finally they freed the gunrunner, whose face was covered by bandages. He led them to two wagons containing over three hundred rifles, which they escaped on successfully completing the mission. Later a man began unwrapping the gunrunner's bandage, while Juarez expressed his desire to renegotiate, as he did not want a war with the Pinkertons. The gunrunner asked what if he refused, to which Juarez replied he would take his men and go. The gunrunner said in actuality they were his men, Juan queried what he meant. Jeremy Barnsby specified that he was the McCall brothers' commanding officer. Mendoza reminded him the war was over, and stated they were now his men. Barnsby inquired if he did, or did not wish to renegotiate. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *Jeremy Barnsby *Pinkerton Agent Weapons Secrets Achievements No achievements are exclusive to this chapter. Trivia *Based on the game files, there was supposed to be a different Chapter VII at some point during development, making this chapter the eighth instead of seventh. A file called "E07_Loading" is almost identical to this Chapter VII's introduction, save it is missing "When he returned, everything had changed." The file that is heard ingame with this extended dialogue is called "E08_Loading", and it is apparent that extra dialogue was recorded at a different time. **Additionally, this alternate Chapter VII included the scene with Ray and Marisa, but Juarez talking to the McCall brothers about his gunrunner's capture before that was absent. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters